It's a TARDIS life
by Gregora
Summary: Set in the continuity of "And I Die", this is all just fluffy fluff involving the things that happen in the TARDIS which I may not get to in the story. This is half "getting crazy things out of my head" and half "just for the lols". Rated T because I doubt this will get as dark as the story because this is fluff after all. Reviews are very appreciated.
1. Canned Coffee

Lisa wondered just what was going on as Ten and Eleven bounded into the Console room. Seeing as how Nine had a similar expression, she figured that she wasn't the only one. Ten was chasing Eleven , pointing a squirt gun towards the younger looking man.

"You can't get me!" Eleven shouted as they entered the Console room.

"Let's see about that!" Ten shouted with a wide grin.

"Just what do you two think you're doing?" Nine shouted over the two, getting everyone's attention.

"Having fun, Mr. Grumpy pants," Ten said with a grin as both he and Eleven were practically bouncing on the balls of their feet and shifting their weight from foot to foot almost every second.

"You guys seem more energetic than normal for you two," Lisa stated.

Ten and Eleven looked at her almost guiltily before looking elsewhere. Ten was rubbing his neck before pulling on his earlobe. Eleven was trying to find something to pull him away from the uncomfortable situation.

"We kinda…" Eleven started before trailing off.

"Drank some of the canned coffee," Ten stated as he tugged on his earlobe.

"The cans that have the words 'Starbucks' and 'Doubleshot'?" Lisa asked.

"Oh bloody hell!" Nine exclaimed, half in frustration and half in terror.

"Well, we thought that due to the biological differences in humans and Time Lords, one can wouldn't do anything so we decided—" Ten started, doing his usual mile-a-minute speech except that this time, the words were coming out much faster than a mile-a-minute, before he was interrupted.

"We had two," Eleven said with a grin that was half smug, half cheerful.

"Fantastic!" Nine almost hissed.

"There's a bright side to this," Lisa said, giving Nine a grin, who wordlessly prodded her with a glance, "what goes up must come down. They're gonna have a caffeine crash of epic proportions. They just need to burn off the caffeine. And guess who's gonna play babysitter?"

"It better not be me. Who keeps that stuff around anyway?"

"Eleven prefers having me not be a zombie until two in the afternoon," Lisa stated defensively.

"It was your canned coffee that caused this mess, you get to deal with it," Nine said, heading out of the Console room.

"But these two dorks are you! They should be your responsibility!" Lisa exclaimed, following him.

"But it was your canned coffee!"

"That they drank because they weren't under the supervision of a mature and responsible adult!"

"And they're the ones who came after me. What makes you think I was ever a mature and responsible adult?"


	2. Sharpies

Lisa watched as Nine sneaked out of the room where he had kept his caffeine-addled future incarnations. She couldn't help but to grin as she tightened her grip on the black sharpie in her hand. He gave her a puzzled look, staring at the permanent marker.

"Is Eleven completely passed out?" she asked with a wide grin.

"What are you planning?"

"I've threatened to color in his eyebrows with this," she said, lifting the sharpie to draw attention to it.

She watched as the corners of Nine's mouth raise in the beginnings of a grin. He seemed to like her plan.

"Got another one?" he asked.

"Does this mean you're teaming up with me to prank those two?" she asked with a widening grin.

"No," he said sarcastically before saying, "of course I am."

She grinned at Nine before running down the corridor and ducking into her room, only to emerge from the room with a handful of sharpies of various colors. He grinned at the pile of felt tip pens she held before looking up at her.

"Fantastic!"


	3. Torrent of Pranks

"Look at you!" Eleven exclaimed, laughing, rousing Ten from his sleep.

"I'm never doing that again," Ten muttered as he sat up, glancing to Eleven, "your eyebrows are suddenly darker."

"What?" Eleven asked.

"We should find a mirror," Ten stated, getting up.

"Bedroom?" Eleven offered as he got up as well.

"Good plan," Ten replied with a grin as Eleven led the way.

Within minutes the two Time Lords stared at their reflections in disbelief. While Eleven seemed almost untouched except for his now black eyebrows, his skin looked like a graffiti artist had gotten a hold of him. Doodles and words in both circular Gallifreyan and English were colored onto his skin. He had a feeling he knew who had been involved in this. He gave Eleven a glance, obviously saying that he had come to the same conclusion.

"I'm going to use the shower," Ten stated lightly, getting a nod from Eleven as the youngest looking man started to run water in the sink to wash his face.

Ten was already in the shower as he heard Eleven shout.

"It's in my eyes! It's in my eyes!" Eleven exclaimed in what sounded like terror and pain, causing Ten to poke his head out from around the shower curtain.

"What happened?" Ten asked, completely startled.

"There's something in the water!" Eleven exclaimed, "and it's burning my eyes!"

"What?" Ten asked, his tone startled before leaping out of the shower and nearly doing the splits the moment his wet feet hit the floor.

Ten cupped his hands to collect some of the water and poured it into his mouth before spitting it out, "hot!" he exclaimed, "HothothothotHOT! That's diluted…tabasco sauce?"

He soaked his index finger in the liquid and stuck it in his mouth before humming and saying, "yep. That's tabasco sauce."

"Tabasco sauce?" Eleven asked, his eyes horribly red, "Tabasco sauce!"

"Most likely courtesy of our resident pranksters," Ten stated, giving Eleven a serious and grim look before going back into the shower.

Eleven was feeling better when Ten got out of the shower, toweling off when he saw Ten quickly stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel sticky," he stated, puzzled before turning to the shower head and twisted it until it came off, "aha!"

"What is it?"

He turned the shower head to remove the object he saw in it, dropping a red circular object into his hand. He licked it.

"A hard candy," Ten muttered with a frown before letting out a sigh, "looks like I need to shower a second time."

"I'm going to have a little visit with our resident pranksters," Eleven said with a grin.

Ten let out a contented sigh as he got out of the shower, seeing that all the markings had been washed off to the point that they were faint enough that he felt it was good enough. He decided that it might be a good idea to use his hair dryer. He held it near his head and turned it on. And was promptly covered with a fine powder.

He knew that the pranksters were asking for it. As he slipped back into the shower for the third time in a row, he knew that they would learn what it meant to prank the Oncoming Storm.


	4. Dancing

Ten swore that Lisa was mostly average as far as her mannerisms and habits were, besides her knack for being painfully honest. She was sharp as far as her mind worked, but she was blunt with her words. From what he could tell, she was mature and stayed out of trouble. It was a change from how she'd been before she lost her dad, making him wonder if it was the events from that day which had changed her. He learned that she just was shy the moment she pranced into the library where he'd been reading a book.

At first, he thought she was having a seizure until he noticed the headphones on her head. She had her hands in front of her, balled into fists, moving them right twice and then left twice before repeating the cycle. Her eyes were completely closed as she mouthed words, her hips moving with her wrists as her head jolted in random directions randomly.

"I'm in my own machine. Yes we're building steam. I hate the same routine," he managed to realize she was mouthing to whatever was pumping into her ears, managing to hear the bass line from her music.

When he poked her in the shoulder, she jumped with a loud yelp, her headphones falling off her head.

"What was that for?!" she exclaimed, acting like she just had a heart attack, "you startled me there!"

"I wanted to make sure you wasn't having a seizure," he stated, giving her a grin after saying that.

"The last time anyone taught me how to dance, I wound up nearly breaking the guy's arm," she stated, slightly blushing, "since then, I've always been excused the first few days of gym class in High School. Too much of a danger during the dancing week. Though, if you think my dancing's atrocious, wait until you see Eleven try to tear into the dance floor. He's like a drunk giraffe or a very squid on some sort of drugs it shouldn't have in its system."

"You're kidding me," Ten said, almost in terror.

"Wait until you see it for yourself," she replied, grinning, "though I'm uncertain how many dance floors haven't kicked him out permanently."

"He's been kicked out of—"

"More times than you'd think. I'm starting to think that it's some kind of game for him."

"How exactly does that happen?"

"Mix of him being as graceful as a kitten on speed and…well, just that, really. There was once when he took me to a concert of a band I like. There was a mosh pit there for about fifteen seconds."

"Why fifteen seconds?"

"That was how long it took for him to notice and try to join in."


End file.
